Joia's Flamedance Ring (quest)
Joia's Flamedance Ring is a side quest in Baldur's Gate, available from Chapter One on. Walkthrough Joia needs a "gruff hand" to "go club some heads for" her after having been ambushed and robbed blind "by a band o' hobgoblins within sight of this inn's walls." So she tells any visitor of her home – just behind and to the left of the Friendly Arm Inn's main gate –, who addresses her. As for the nature of her task, she prefers the rough and not too polite type and asks only for her ring to be brought back – her father gave it to her, she doesn't care about most of her other things –, but can't offer anything in return: she "was just robbed, remember? You'll be doing it out of the goodness of your heart."JOIA.dlg; State 1 – Joia: "Yeah, I think you'll do fine. I need someone to go club some heads for me. I was ambushed by a band o' hobgoblins within sight of this inn's walls. Robbed me blind, they did, and I want to return the favor. I don't care about most of my things, but I want to get my ring back. My father gave it to me, you understand?"JOIA.dlg; State 3 – Joia: "Such manners! Well, I need a gruff hand for this task, so keep your 'please and thank you' garbage for the nobles. I was robbed blind by some hobgoblins within sight of this very inn's walls and I need you to return the favor. They took my ring, and that's all I want back. Will you do it?" If Joia's request is denied – due to lack of payment, motivation or time –, she will try to "find help elsewhere"JOIA.dlg; State 2 – Joia: "As you will. I'll find help elsewhere." (good luck with that) and leaves her home, with an andar gem and staying behind in a locked chest. The hobgoblins in question are "just north of the inn."JOIA.dlg; State 4 – Joia: "I thank you. The creatures were just north of the inn. I swear I could almost see them from the upper rooms. Bring my ring back here when you get it. You'll know it when you see it. It's a flamedance ring, and very striking." Two more "bands" of them can be encountered along the road around the Arm – one to the northwest of the generic home inside the walls, one at the road's northeastern end, each time two hobgoblins with bastard swords –, but those who robbed Joia are in fact nearly straight to the north, a short stretch west of the map's northern center – and they are three. The "go club some heads" turns out to be not sufficient – the ring can only be retrieved back from a dead hobgoblin. Taking the ring – which doesn't in any terms differ from a regular flamedance ring, except for its name – from his body and returning it to Joia will make her speak well of Gorion's Ward and leave, besides yielding some experience but costing the ring. Rewards If the path suggested by the Important Events was taken and the Friendly Arm Inn is the party's first longer stay on their trip, this quest is also the first opportunity to learn about reputation – because that, and some experience but nothing tangible, is the only reward given for solving it. A gain in reputation will happen more often in the future and usually is a worthy thing, as people react friendlier and stores get cheaper, but evil aligned party members might be not amused about it. References Category:Friendly Arm Inn quests